Todas las rosas tienen espinas
by Lichib
Summary: ¿Qué podía ser peor que saber que ella no estaba enamorada de mí? Escucharla decir cada noche que me amaba. .:Draco&Hermione:.
1. Prefacio

**Summary: **¿Qué podía ser peor que saber que ella no estaba enamorada de mí? Escucharla decir cada noche que me amaba… °D&Hr°

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece excepto la trama, todo es de J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, u otras historias, es pura coincidencia.

**Nota: **Bien, el título surgió a raíz de una canción que andaba escuchando, en realidad sólo mencionaron esa oración y me puse a pensar qué significado podría tener, finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que el cantante parecía dar a entender que todas las mujeres, no importa que tan bellas sean, son iguales o no se salvan de tener algo _malo_. Así que me dije "¿Por qué no crear una historia a partir de esa oración?" Después de todo, _todas_ las rosas tienen espinas… ¿no?

Disfruten y no teman en comentar que todo _review_ es bien recibido =).

* * *

**Todas las rosas tienen espinas**

Fijé mi vista en esos increíbles ojos dorados que cada vez parecían atraparme más y más.

No eran los mismos que una vez había conocido; una vez me dije que quizás eran los ojos más cálidos y amables que había visto, y hasta a veces su esplendor me dejaba ciego como si estuviera mirando directo al sol. Pero ahora eran diferentes, era como si la magia en ellos se hubiera apagado después de tanto tiempo. Seguían siendo de un bello dorado, pero ya no había brillo: se habían secado.

Todo pareció apagarse lentamente.

Después de todos esos años que estuvimos juntos, recién venía a darme cuenta de que apenas la conocía. Había confiado tan ciegamente en su amor, y demasiadas veces, que hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la verdad.

El comienzo de nuestra historia es muy confuso. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ella sepa cuándo fue que cayó en este juego, donde se perdió poco a poco.

Quizás fue antes de la guerra, cuando por primera vez nos conocimos, quizás fue durante la guerra, donde tuvimos que elegir de qué lado pelear- aunque ella ya había elegido el suyo.-; o puede que quizás después de la guerra, donde nos tuvimos que ver las caras todos los días, recordando un pasado que ambos tratábamos de enterrar.

Ella era feliz. Feliz como lo puede ser una mujer exitosa y famosa de veinticuatro años; con un trabajo ideal, una casa ideal, una vida ideal y sobre todo, un novio ideal. Ella estaba a punto de casarse, de unirse en matrimonio con el infeliz pobretón de la comadreja.

Cualquiera en la comunidad mágica se preguntará por qué una mujer como ella, de tanta capacidad intelectual, con metas ya trazadas en la vida y con una larga carrera para sobresalir en cualquiera de ambos mundos, podía acabar enredada con un auror o jugador de Quidditch frustrado y mediocre bueno para nada socio de _Sortilegios Weasley, _la tienda de bromas que dirigía junto a su hermano.

¿Qué le podría ofrecer él más que un _amor sincero_? ¿Qué podría llegar a prometerle, si él no poseía absolutamente nada?

¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo?

Ya se lo había dicho, había querido que ella reaccionara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como para dar un paso al lado y no poder salir de ese infierno. Pero ella… ella no me hizo caso.

Hermione Granger no me había escuchado.

Después de la guerra, ella se había dedicado a tiempo completo a ayudar a los caídos y a sus familiares. Fueron meses en los que se entregó al mundo mágico y a su reconstrucción, incluso había abandonado sus estudios.

Luego le llegaron las ofertas de trabajo en el Ministerio, pero por más tentadoras que fueron, ella prefirió seguir con sus estudios de leyes mágicas en Francia, después de haberse graduado en Hogwarts. Tiempo después, ingresó al Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, donde hizo algunos avances en orden de proteger los derechos de los elfos domésticos y los de su tipo. Y más tarde había decidido trasladarse al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica donde fue la voz progresista que aseguró la erradicación de las leyes opresivas pro-sangre puras, con un puesto alto e importante.

Debo admitir que la admiraba y al mismo tiempo la odiaba mucho, pues no todos tenemos ese coraje para luchar por lo que queremos y creemos.

Yo por mi parte, había enfrentado varios juicios después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, y a pesar de que no poseía ninguna Marca Tenebrosa, durante un año el Ministerio no dejó de indagar en casa ni en mi cámara de Gringots con tal de encontrar alguna prueba que me inculpara y poder mandarme por fin a Azkabán, donde mi padre pasaría otro año para terminar con su condena.

Pero no me importaba enfrentar juicios, ir a prisión o que todos creyeran que era un cruel mortífago. Incluso no me importaba que el malnacido de Potter hubiera apelado a mi favor. Lo único que me importaba era que mi madre no sufriera. Ella era una persona frágil, podía parecer frívola, pero era muy frágil. Y si ella se viera afectada de más por una situación así, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Después de otro año más de cargos y juicios, los mandatarios del Ministerio decidieron dejarme en paz y dedicarse a lo que realmente tenían que hacer: controlar el mundo mágico. Además con un Lucius Malfoy haciendo servicio comunitario, los magos podrían dormir tranquilos.

Y después, con mucho esfuerzo y más pruebas en mi camino, había logrado ocupar un lugar con el que mi padre hubiera soñado ocupar en sus días de engreído del Ministerio: jefe del Departamento de Misterios.

La oficina de Hermione se ubicaba en la segunda planta del cuartel general del Ministerio de Magia, mientras dos plantas más abajo se hallaba la mía; un nivel con corredores de paredes desnudas, sin ventanas o puertas excepto por aquella puerta plana negra al final del pasillo, y un corredor a la izquierda con escaleras que llevaba a los tribunales del Wizengamot. Aquel era un laberinto de estancias muy peligrosas, pero como yo era una persona peligrosa, eso para mí no representaba ningún problema.

El único problema en ese entonces era subir hasta su despacho, pues éste se encontraba en el mismo nivel que el Cuartel General de Aurores, donde odiosamente San Potter era el jefe, a pesar de sus cortos veintitantos años.

El burlar a todos se volvió en un pasatiempo, pues cada día ideaba nuevas formas y excusas para ir a verla, hasta lograr convencerla de que en mi Departamento habría menos gente y nadie nos molestaría.

No sé si me he adelantado en mi relato, o si las estoy confundiendo.

Pero para no hacerla más larga lo diré de una vez: Hermione y yo éramos amantes.

Como quise decir al principio, el comienzo de nuestra historia es muy confuso pues ella me ignoraba y yo la aborrecía con todo mi ser. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana algo cambió. Fue quizás el diario convivir, la tolerancia o el mudo pacto que teníamos por no insultarnos cada vez que nos veíamos, pero algo había cambiado en nuestro _día a día_. Cabe recalcar que eran _muy _pocas las veces que nos encontrábamos en algún corredor y menos las que nos saludábamos camino a nuestros despachos.

La odiaba, de veras que sí.

Pero al mismo tiempo la amaba.

Supongo que ésta es mi historia…


	2. I

Estoy re oxidada, por favor entender!

* * *

**I**

Había dicho que las veces en las que nos cruzábamos eran tan escasas que apenas y las podía contar con los dedos de una de mis manos.

Creo que fue una vez cuando la vi llorar de rabia y de impotencia porque el papanatas de Weasel no se había acordado de su aniversario.

Y yo sí.

Lo sabía porque hacían ya tres años de la guerra, el mismo día en que decidieron declararse su amor. Yo lo recordaba perfectamente, creo que todo el mundo lo hacía. Todo el mundo mágico celebraba ese día como uno de victoria, de júbilo y felicidad por un nuevo comienzo, pero yo, como muchos otros, lo recordaba como una derrota, con amargura.

Era imposible olvidarlo. Incluso el Ministerio hacía de ese día una fiesta nacional, con baile y orquestas. Todos estaban invitados, y por supuesto, ellos tres eran los de honor. Así que era inconcebible que alguien olvidara ese día.

Y más si significaba tanto para ella y el imbécil de Weasley.

Yo me emborrachaba con Whisky de Fuego, como hacía cada año, en la larga barra que había sido colocada en los jardines de la mansión donde se celebraba El día en que el Señor Tenebroso cayó. Ella, furiosa e indignada, caminó a zancadas hasta el tabernero, y, sin reparar en mí, ordenó un trago.

Apenas se lo sirvieron, se lo acabó de una sola y pidió otro de reemplazo, con el que hizo lo mismo. Yo parpadeé, ligeramente sorprendido. La verdad sus asuntos no eran de mi incumbencia así que me dediqué a echarle más cubitos de hielo a mi whisky, pero a su quinto trago, su hipo llamó mi atención.

Suspiré con amargura.

-"Detesto tener que dirigirte la palabra, Granger, pero si sigues así, voy a tener que aguantar tus lamentos y vómitos, así que ahorrémonos el suplicio a los dos y llama a tu novio para que te lleve a casa, donde sea que eso sea."

-"Oh, te gustaría eso, ¿cierto, Malfoy?"

-"Mucho."

-"¡Pues qué pena por ti!"- al inclinarse, tuvo que sostenerse de la barra para no estrellarse contra el suelo y mi mirada se perdió en el largo de sus piernas. Traía ese vestido escarlata escotado, corto y ceñido, tacones del mismo color y el cabello castaño suelto y alborotado.- "Estoy harta de complacer a los hombres y no recibir n-nada… el mismo trato. ¿Por qué tienen que ser unos imbéciles?"

Chasqué la lengua. A eso me refería.

-"No tengo el más mínimo interés en tener esta plática contigo, Granger."- coloqué otro puñado de hielo en mi trago y me puse de pie dispuesto a marcharme, pero ella me detuvo posando una mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta, asqueado.

-"¡Huye, huye como siempre, Ronald! ¿Cuándo estarás listo para una relación de adultos? Eres un maldito imbécil."

-"Granger…"

-"¡Idiota!"- gritó, y me proveyó una bofetada que hizo que mi rostro virara. Gruñí, la tomé de los hombros y la pegué contra una pared, sin importarme sus gemidos y reproches.

No sé qué me había dolido más, su golpe o que me hubiera confundido con Weasel.

-"Me importa un cuerno si la comadreja olvidó su aniversario, pero no voy a soportar esto, maldita sea. ¡No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima!"

-"Lo… lo recuerdas."- susurró ella, aparentemente lúcida. Sus ojos me atravesaban de una manera placenteramente dolorosa.

Odiaba a las mujeres y a su complicada forma de ver las cosas. Y odiaba más verme involucrado en sus conflictos de emociones, yo sólo quería seguir bebiendo, por Merlín.

Así que rompí el contacto visual y dejé caer mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, me dispuse a marcharme otra vez, pero ella soltó lo que pareció ser un suspiro de excitación y cuando me pude dar cuenta, había enroscado sus piernas en mi cintura y me besaba con desesperación.

Desapareció arrastrándome con ella.

Yo apenas tuve tiempo de procesar mentalmente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella fue más rápida y se dejó caer en su cama, jalando mi corbata para seguir besándome. Yo nunca había sido lento, sin embargo, en ese momento me sentía como una víctima del _Confundus._

Paredes color marfil, cortinas color vino, Granger besándome la boca. Chimenea con permiso para usar Polvos Flu, Granger atacándome el cuello. Muebles estilo victoriano y una gran alfombra persa, Granger ahora con su lengua en mi garganta. Cuadros al óleo, abstractos y modernos, Granger torpemente desabotonando mi camisa. Cama mullida con doseles y lámparas de papel, Granger encontrando el zipper de mi pantalón.

Recuerdo vagamente en qué momento le rompí el vestido y ella se quejó, luego recuperé el control y nos perdimos uno en el otro como un juego de consolación.

***º*º***

Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde al trabajo y estaba de mal humor. Tomé el ascensor del Ministerio, cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, de pronto escuché su voz chillar que esperaran por ella. Otro mago detuvo el ascensor antes de que las rejas se cerraran y ella entró, alborotada y agitada por la carrera que había dado.

El ambiente se tensó inmediatamente cuando cruzamos miradas. Yo la vi, impasible y fríamente, pero ella se sonrojó y me miró con enojo, como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de su infidelidad. Se cruzó de brazos y estuvo taconeando el suelo todo el recorrido hasta su planta, para cuando llegó, salió furiosa del elevador y ni siquiera le dijo buenos días a su asistente cuando éste pasó por su lado.

Su enojo enervó mi sangre. ¿Quién se creía que era ella para estar enojada conmigo? En todo caso, debería ser yo el indignado. Ella me había usado como había querido y luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, me había echado a patadas de su apartamento, como si yo lo hubiera planeado.

Aunque, valgan verdades, también estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haber dejado que pasara. Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, con una impura. Inaceptable.

Y por más que me esforcé en concentrarme en el trabajo, su imagen desnuda asaltaba mi mente a momentos inesperados, haciendo imposible que concretara algo de lo que andaba escribiendo.

Así pasé una semana, inventando excusas para postergar la fecha de entrega de mi próximo informe, reduciendo al mínimo mis viajes en ascensor y a la planta superior, imaginándola a ella en el lugar de Astoria cada vez que teníamos sexo. Enloqueciéndome.

Fue uno de esos días en los que se apareció en mi despacho, furiosa e indomable como siempre.

-"¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme? No creas que no he notado la forma en que me tratas, cretino. No soy la primera ni la última mujer que ha hecho eso… así que puedes dejar de… de jugar a lo que sea que estés jugando y dejarme en paz, porque no voy a aguantar tus insultos, ni tus miradas, ni tus…"

-"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Granger? ¿Te volviste loca? Ni siquiera te he dirigido la palabra en los últimos días como para que digas que te he insultado."

Esto era demasiado. Nos ignorábamos cruelmente si acaso nos cruzábamos y ahora ella venía a mi despacho, en horas de trabajo, a quitarme el tiempo diciendo que yo la estaba insultando. La insultaba, sí, pero estaba seguro de que ella no podía oírme, así que no tenía bases ni fundamentos para acusarme.

-"Por eso mismo, ni siquiera me has dicho buenos días. ¿No te enseñaron modales?"

-"¿Qué mierda quieres, Granger?"

-"¡Quiero que dejes de hacerme sentir como si fuera una cualquiera!"

-"Me importa un carajo lo que sientas, en serio, pero deberías relajarte; otra en tu lugar estaría disfrutando y no se sentiría culpable por esto. Deja de ser una mártir que no es atrayente."

-"¡Eres un canalla!"

Y fue la segunda vez en esa última semana que me abofeteó. Protesté de dolor y me preparé para insultarla, esta vez en voz alta, pero volteó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó con culpa. No me lo podía creer.

Ese era su juego: iniciar una pelea, golpearme y luego besarme hasta terminar revolcándonos en cualquier rincón.

Esa vez fue encima de mi escritorio. Me encargué de desaparecer cualquier papel y la apoyé con fuerza, buscando bajo su falda y ella bajo mi pantalón. Sus gritos se mezclaron con mis gruñidos, el sudor con el deseo y eso con la excitación.

Aprendimos a insonorizar las puertas las veces que siguieron, bien si era la mía o la suya, o la de cualquier armario e incluso la de los tribunales del Wizengamot. La atracción sexual entre los dos era casi palpable, algo que no se podía ignorar. Ya no más.

Weasley sí que era un imbécil.


	3. II

Gracias por los comentarios, espero que esta continuación les guste. Si tienen alguna duda respecto a donde va la historia, pues les puedo decir que yo todavía no estoy segura ^^U sólo sé que me inspiré de _"Last drop falls"_, una canción de Sonata Artica. Puedes escucharla e interpretarla para que tengan una idea más clara.

* * *

**II**

-"Basta, Draco."- dijo visiblemente molesta.- "Se suponía que esta debía ser una cena romántica, pero la estás transformando en una pesadilla."

-"¿Yo soy el que la transforma en una pesadilla? ¡Yo no soy el que prometió terminar con Weasley hace un mes y todavía está planeando una boda!"- le reclamé, también enfadado. Ella me miró dolida y corrió su silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

-"Eso es injusto."

-"Injusto es que me digas que me amas, cuando todavía duermes con el imbécil ese."

-"Te estás comportando justo como él: testarudo e idiota."

-"¡Deja de compararme!"- gruñí.

-"¡Entonces deja de actuar como tal!"- gritó. Mi respiración se agitó más, podía oír incluso los latidos de mi corazón, palpitando tan fuerte como lo había hecho recientemente. No podía seguir discutiendo cada noche cuando nos encontrábamos en mi solitaria mansión. Al principio había resultado divertido, porque tras cada pelea seguía una sesión de sexo inolvidable; pero ahora todo era tan serio y real.

Me daban náuseas.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga?"- pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y apoyando mi espalda en la chimenea de mi sala.

-"Quiero que tengas paciencia"- se acercó y me tomó de las manos, acariciándolas con sus largos dedos. Mi pulso latió anormalmente ante su reconocimiento.- "Sabes que es difícil, Draco, pero lo haré: lo dejaré. Sólo te pido que tengas paciencia, por favor."

Me encogí de hombros y asentí débilmente. Ella sonrió y me acarició el rostro, sabía que sus caricias hacían que me rindiera, y así lo hice, dejé que me abrazara y me besara suavemente.

-"Te amo, Draco, sólo a ti."- y había tal resolución en sus ojos que le creí. La besé como a ella le gustaba, y después la llevé a la cama para hacerle el amor como a _mí_ me gustaba.

Había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos. Un mes de encuentros furtivos, tontas excusas para visitar el despacho del otro e incómodas citas para intentar explicar lo que estaba pasando. Al final siempre era lo mismo, al final éramos ella y yo entrelazados en una cama, un escritorio, un baño o un… bosque.

Y había nacido el sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que jamás creí albergar, que jamás creí recibir, que jamás pensé llegar a sentir. Pensaba en ella cada maldito minuto del día, todos los días; era una tarea imposible sacarla de mi cabeza y me requería muchísima energía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios o sus suspiros. O sus "te amo" a mi oído cada noche antes de dormir.

Eso era.

La amaba. Era inverisímil admitir esto, y más ante ella pero era cierto, la amaba. Quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, apenas podía ser una obsesión e incluso una ilusión, porque en un mes no se podía amar a nadie; sin embargo, ella me volvía loco. Literalmente loco.

Mas pronto todo eso se fue desmoronando, pedazo a pedazo, cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas y luego en más meses y ella seguía con lo mismo. Seguía con el maldito de Weasley, seguía organizando una boda sinsentido, seguía durmiendo con él, follando con él, diciendo que lo amaba, tal como me lo decía a mí después de hacer el amor.

¿Qué hombre en la tierra tiene tanta paciencia?

Comenzaba a pensar que me estaba transformando en un imbécil al que le han visto la cara, pero algo en su mirada me decía que no mentía. Cuando clavaba en mí sus orbes dorados, se veían sinceros y sus palabras me embriagaban de ese sentimiento que odiaba describir como amor.

Un día era él, otro día era yo. Ella me amaba a mí, y también a él. Pero yo era el mejor, yo era el que le hacía sentir viva, el que le hacía cosas que nunca le habían hecho, el que le hacía rogar por más, el que le movía el mundo. Era yo al que escogería, con el que se quedaría. Porque ella me lo había dicho miles de veces.

Fue en otras de las tantas peleas en que me di cuenta…

-"¡Deja de jugar, Hermione! Elige de una vez, o él o yo. No podemos seguir así."- por fin estuve dispuesto a encararla, a dejar de lado sus deliciosos besos para poder ser consciente de la realidad en la que me consumía. Su telaraña de mentiras estaba cada vez más gruesa, era como un laberinto sin salida donde yo estaba atrapado.

-"Draco…"

-"No podemos seguir así."- repetí, dándome fuerzas mentalmente para no sucumbir ante sus lágrimas. La odiaba en ese mismo instante, porque simplemente me importaba demasiado y eso era absurdo para mí.- "Tienes que decidirte, porque no voy a seguirte en esto."

-"Tienes razón, mi amor."- suspiró. Se acercó a paso lento, tentativa, llorosa, y me tomó de una mano.- "Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir con esto… porque estoy enamorada de él."

… me di cuenta de que no había nada que le pudiera decir cuando me trataba de esa manera.


	4. III

Canción de inspiración: _El problema_ de Ricardo Arjona, y mi musa de la historia completa, _Last Drop Falls_.

Ya no falta mucho para terminar, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

**III**

Siempre creí que esos días antes de la guerra, y la guerra misma, habían sido los peores de mi vida. Estaba equivocado; estos eran peor. Mucho peor.

Resultaba ridículo que ni el whisky o cualquier otro destilado fueran incapaces de embriagarme. Ahora andaba ebrio de recuerdos, de momentos, de lágrimas, de dolor y de ella.

La mansión era un desastre. Había liberado a todos los elfos desde que se fue, y ahora todo se acumulaba de memorias y de polvo; un ejemplo eran las infinitas copias de _El Profeta _que se aglomeraban ahí en la puerta de entrada, esperando a que alguien viniera a recogerlas. Yo no lo haría, no lo haría porque al leer sus páginas, la encontraría a ella. Y la encontraría con él.

Ahora ellos eran de la élite mágica.

Y no lo podía soportar.

¿Quién iba a decir que algún día _yo _iba a estar celoso de un Weasley? Un muerto de hambre. Un pobre infeliz. Un miserable. Lo quería muerto, muerto y enterrado para que Hermione pudiera regresar conmigo, pero por alguna maldita razón eso la entristecería, y yo también sufriría por consecuencia de su dolor. Mierda, Merlín, ¿por qué tuviste que darme un corazón? Añoraba mis días de Casanova irremediable, esos días donde todas querían estar conmigo y ninguna me importaba en absoluto.

Lo que me quedaba ahora era esto… un reflejo demacrado y cadavérico, con ojos rojos y el pelo graso enmarañado. Jamás me había visto peor.

Las semanas me pasaban con tortuosa parsimonia. Estaba muerto de amor. De amor por ella y fastidio. Era inútil engañarme ya: la amaba, quizás, pero esperaba con ansias que ese sentimiento se fuera bien lejos y nunca regresara. Y cada día que pasaba ardía en deseos de estar con ella, de verla y tocarla, de volver a hacerla mía en las sábanas de mi cama. Sabía que eso no iba a cambiar, se iba a quedar largo tiempo.

Y ella siempre estaba satisfecha.

Así, uno de esos días que se transformaba en meses, ella regresó.

La llamarada verde en la chimenea de mi sala llamó mi atención, y dejé mi copa en la mesa de apoyo que tenía al lado de mi butaca, donde me ahogaba en alcohol todas las tardes después de la jornada de trabajo.

Caminó en línea recta y se inclinó cuando llegó a mi lado. Sus ojos me atravesaron, traviesa, manipuladora. Lista para aquel paseo interminable de mentiras. Me dijo que me extrañaba y después me besó, como si hubiera sido apenas un día antes en que se fue, realmente inesperado.

Otra vez traiciones dobles, pésimas trampas baratas, con cálida y tierna alma de diablo, tan baja y malvada, mujer inescrupulosa. La amaba así de todas formas. A pesar de saber todas sus artimañas, sus juegos mentales y sus falsedades, la amaba y deseaba como nunca lo había hecho en mi perra vida.

Y esa era mi perdición.

Ser incapaz de resistirme a sus labios carnosos cuando succionaban aquella porción de piel en mí, cuando sus ojos se clavaban en mí, ingenua, cuando sus palabras me hacían sentir épico, cuando sus manos navegaban por mi cuerpo, perteneciéndole.

Era su maldito juguete. Y me encantaba.

Era egoísta, manipuladora, impulsiva, egoísta otra vez, traidora y diabólica. Era todo eso y más, el único problema era que a mí no me importaba. Yo la quería así.

-"No se puede planear una boda durante todo un año, Draco."- y no me importó si mentía, yo le creía. Yo le creía porque quería que fuera verdad.

Por algún motivo no se separaría de Weasley, pero tampoco se casaría con él prontamente, y lo de la boda era una lamentable excusa para tener un poco más de tiempo. Sabía que lo amaba, pero también me amaba a mí… ¿cierto? Y aunque doliera, me gustaba demasiado, no me importaba lo que hiciera, para el final del día ya habría olvidado todo, todo lo que decía y callaba, ignorado sus verdades y me dejado arrastrar a su madriguera perfecta, lejos de todo daño o realidad.

Ya serían dos años, dos años de días brillantes y otros grises. Altibajos. Hermione traía tanta alegría a mi vida, como también tanto tormento y dolor. Los momentos en que no la veía, no la sentía, no la tenía se me hacían insoportables, y más aún sabiendo que los compartía con aquel cojonudo pelirrojo a quien también, tristemente, amaba.

Lo había aceptado. Había aceptado que estuviera con nosotros dos, porque era a mí a quien recurría en busca de contención, de calor, de contacto y de cariño. ¿Él? Él sólo era una pantalla. Una imagen que utilizaba a su favor para decir que su vida era perfecta, su razón de que nadie la juzgara por amarme a mí.

El único problema (o uno más a la lista de muchos), es que yo nunca podría estar de acuerdo.


	5. IV

Inspirado en "_De la noche a la mañana_", por Elefante. Espero que les guste y que la historia no se esté haciendo muy complicada, de todas maneras háganme saber si tienen alguna duda.

* * *

**IV**

Las peleas diarias eran la advertencia de un final cada vez que le recordaba la verdad. Ambos nos lanzábamos dagas en palabras desde ambos extremos de la habitación; era ella quien no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Parecía tan convencida de su mentira, parecía que había confundido la realidad con lo que sea que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y que todo estaba perfectamente. No era así, no era así para nada.

Pero sus ojos, oh, sus ojos, tan dulces y color miel hacían que toda dureza en mí se derritiera como un pedazo de hielo alcanzado por un fogón. Su mirada era fuerte, sus besos aún más, y yo tan jodidamente enamorado caía a sus pies instantáneamente.

¿Alguna vez han amado tanto a alguien que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa, cueste lo que cueste? ¿Tanto que apenas podías respirar? Así me sentía yo, desfallecer.

La muy ingrata desvelaba mi corazón. Cuando estaba con ella era fenomenal. A pesar de ser de noche, podía ver salir el sol en su mirada; y así era cada noche. Ambos salíamos del trabajo al mismo tiempo, nadie tenía por qué sospechar nada, y nos encontrábamos en mi mansión, que siempre estaba vacía, lista para nosotros dos. Una cena peculiar, siempre una botella de vino, un baile lento y una sesión de sexo incontrolable. Esos eran los pasos a seguir cada noche.

Algunas veces eran altercados y ella se iba, pero regresaba al otro día diciendo que lo olvidáramos. Yo siempre había sido orgulloso, pero por alguna razón le concedía lo que quería, la deseaba tanto que no podía decirle que no.

Iba y volvía en un lento vaivén, era como una marea suave y a la vez muy peligrosa. Lo sabía, mas no podía evitar nadar en sus aguas calmas, y ser arrastrado por esa corriente poderosa de la que me era imposible escapar.

Cuando ella estaba era exquisito: podía saborear su cuerpo y sus deseos. El amor sabía muchísimo mejor sobre la cama, como si todo tuviera solución ahí mismo. Era ese tipo de anestesia que hacía que te sintieras muy bien, a pesar de no sentir nada. Era adicto, adicto a ella. Y tenía miedo a perderla, por eso no me importaba sacrificar nada, ni siquiera mi salud, con tal de tenerla a mi lado.

Pero cuando no estaba, dolía. El sol se me apagaba cuando se marchaba, y las horas me pesaban en los ojos cada vez que miraba por la ventana, viviendo de a poco para ver si regresaba pronto. El tiempo parecía burlarse y detenerse en mi cara, restregándome los segundos en que no la tenía. El suelo que pisaba se movía tanto como el cielo que contemplaba, había veces en los que olvidaba mi propio nombre, en los que el silencio me embriagaba y sólo quería gritar y gritar, pero no encontraba palabras.

Otras veces desaparecía días enteros y eso era lo peor: no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que pasaba, sólo albergando esa mínima esperanza de que regresara y volviéramos a arreglar las cosas en la cama. Gritaba en silencio, esperando que me oyese; me ahogaba en mis tragos de lástima, de angustia. Moría de apoco. Patético.

Y luego, un día, regresó. Las llamas verdes le daban un aspecto diabólico y cautivante al mismo tiempo. Volvió a caminar directamente hacia mí, hacia mi butaca y mi vaso de whisky, y se sentó en mi regazo, haciendo que la abrazara de la cintura.

-"Lo siento, mi amor, creo que deberíamos continuar con lo nuestro, porque no estoy enamorada de él."

¿Qué le podía decir cuando me trataba de esa forma?


	6. V

Pero qué tormento me da escribir esto, no puedo imaginar vivir así, aunque sé que hay personas que pasan por la misma situación... supongo que esta vez le tocó a nuestro Draco =P

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**V**

-"A veces siento que estoy harta"- dijo ella después de haberle dado otro sorbo a su bebida.- "Harta de ser el cerebro de la relación, de ser la única que piensa. No me gusta tener que decidir todo. A veces me gustaría tener una conversación profunda, o una discusión con argumentos relevantes, tener dudas respecto a algo. Ron no me da nada de eso, nunca me contradice, es como si con los años se hubiera ablandado y estuviera de acuerdo en todo. Sí, sigue siendo testarudo pero cree que aceptado todo lo que yo digo me va a complacer. Lo que yo busco es un poco de emoción. Un poco de picardía. Quiero enfrentarme a una personalidad opuesta, sentir esa llama de deseo que me haga sentir viva. ¿Entiendes, Draco?".

¿Bromeaba, verdad? Ahí estaba yo, sentado a su lado en un bar del corazón de Londres. Yo, quien la miraba boquiabierto, sin todavía poder creer lo que ella acababa de decir. Tomé la botella de agua con gas y vacié el contenido en mi whisky en las rocas, todavía procesando sus palabras. No me podía creer que ella me dijera todo eso justamente a mí, digo, ¿cuán cínico se puede ser?

Asentí, observando su semblante. Había cambiado ligeramente desde que llegamos, ahora había un tono rosa en sus mejillas, y sus ojos habían perdido vida, estaban somnolientos. Sus palabras se oían pesadas: el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto.

-"¿Es mucho lo que pido?"- se volvió hacia mí, más cerca. Internamente me mordía la lengua para no soltar mis venenosos insultos contra ella o la comadreja, sólo le miraba con la cara endurecida.- "La vida no puede ser tan injusta."

-"No tiene por qué ser así."- tomé lo que quedaba de mi trago.- "No tienes por qué aguantarlo, Hermione."

-"No puedo hacer nada más…"

-"Déjalo."

Mi voz sonaba como un disparo dentro de mi cabeza. Sentía la ira dominar cada músculo, entreverarse con mi sangre, nublar mi vista y volverlo todo rojo. El pulso me latía furiosamente y aumentaba su ritmo conforme los espasmos se apoderaban de mi espina dorsal. Rabia.

El asunto era tan sencillo, tan jodidamente sencillo que incluso llegaba a ser tonto. Pero ella, maldita sea, lo hacía todo tan complicado.

-"Draco…"- comenzó, tomando ambas de mis manos y viéndome de esa forma lastimosa. Intenté soltarme pero ella apretó.-"Draco."

-"¿Y ahora con qué vas a salir? ¿Con que lo amas? No mientas, Hermione, sabes que eso ya no funciona."

-"Pero es cierto, Draco, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser, no puedo simplemente dejarlo solo…"

-"¿Y a mí sí? ¿A mí no me amas?"

Ugh, odiaba suplicar. Odiaba rogar y más por amor, pero ella hacía que todas esas cojudeces salieran de mi boca sin siquiera proponérmelo. Por más que detestara sentirme así, era la realidad. Ella calló y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-"Responde."

-"Draco…"

-"Ya lo dijiste todo."- me incorporé tan rápido que no le di tiempo a reaccionar, y para cuando estuve en la puerta a verla por última vez, ella ya estaba llorando.- "¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué tenías que jugar de esa manera?"

-"Nunca jugué contigo. No sé qué esperas que haga, Draco, ¿qué quieres de mí?"

-"Quiero que admitas que te mueres por estar conmigo. Quiero que de una vez por todas lo aceptes y te atrevas a ser feliz, en lugar de vivir quejándote."

-"¡Pero sabes que te amo!"

-"Eso no es suficiente. Si lo fuera, no estaríamos sufriendo ninguno de los dos."

-"¡Lo amo a él también, Draco!"

-"Entonces no me dejas otra opción."

Y sí, dolió en lo que me quedaba de alma darle la espalda y salir del bar, cerrando bien la puerta.


	7. VI

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción y el video "_Nothing_" de The Script, les recomiendo que lo vean, es genial y ciertamente me fue de gran ayuda para inspirarme.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**VI**

¿Estaría mejor muerto? ¿Estaría mejor si me rindiese?

Tres mes habían pasado, otros retorcidos meses habían corrido por mi rostro sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello. Los días se estrellaban contra mí, queriendo obtener alguna reacción, pero mis piernas andaban por sí solas de la mansión al Ministerio y viceversa.

Ya no tenía una vida.

No una de la que yo estuviera consciente, al menos.

Mi trabajo era excelente; reportes completos, supervisiones cumplidas, proyectos presentados, ideas increíbles: era el mejor. Sin embargo, estaba tan vacío por dentro que el saber que me ascenderían a Director de Departamento de Misterios no causó ninguna reacción en mí. Usualmente no lo haría, sólo una sonrisa arrogante, pero ahora no, estaba hecho de hielo.

Las noticias volaban, literalmente, por toda la estancia, y tan sólo saber que _ella_ se encontraba dos plantas más arriba, enterándose de aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duro y no ser capaz de mandarme un memo de felicitaciones, me destrozaba por dentro. No es que esperaba algo de ella, no tenía por qué hacerlo, incluso estaría mejor, pero me ardía la sangre en saber que se desentendía con todo lo referente a mí.

-"Estás mejor ahora, mejor de lo que alguna vez estuviste con ella."

Me dijeron Blaise y Theo conforme me llevaban a mi bar favorito en el centro de la ciudad, esa misma noche. Sonreía, aunque por dentro moría por intentar no arrastrar mis pies hasta su calle, que estaba muy cerca. Todo me recordaba a ella, maldita sea, la veía en todos lados, a cada minuto; era imposible sacarla de mi mente. Y es que se me aparecía en cualquier parte.

Me dijeron también que algunos tragos me ayudarían a olvidarme de ella, pero después de unos cuantos sabía que sería irrealizable. Ellos sabían, sabían dónde terminaría eso y pensaban que yo estaba loco, pero para mí todo tenía un perfecto sentido.

Después de un par de horas, mis colegas intentaban por todos los medios calmarme un poco, y es que haberme dado alcohol y después la oportunidad de escapar hacia la calle para gritar su nombre había sido un error. Por otro lado, ellos no entendían, podía jurar ahí mismo y en ese momento que si iba a su casa, podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Estaba ebrio, lo sabía, pero tenía que decírselo, y ella tendría que escucharme aunque mis palabras se arrastraran a través de mis labios buscando un poco de sentido, tenía que confesárselo. Tenía que confesarle que aún estaba enamorado.

Así que ahí estaba, trastabillando entre barandillas y cercas para poder verla. Sabía que cuando la tuviera frente a mí, ella también se daría cuenta. Cada ebrio paso, cada camino me llevaba a su puerta, y lo único que me venía a la mente es que si viera cuánto estaba sufriendo, aceptaría regresar conmigo.

Todavía peleaba contra Theo y Blaise porque ambos me tomaban de los brazos y tiraban en dirección opuesta. Me decían que no valía la pena, que nadie lo hacía, que el amor a veces intoxicaba y que ella vendría temblando cuando se diera cuenta de que ya no había nadie esperándola. Estaba mejor así, solo, rendido, muerto que con ella. Pero en estado de ebriedad se es testarudo.

Empezó a llover.

Yo estaba empecinado en llegar hasta ella y, una vez que oyera lo que tenía que decirle a pesar de que se me dificultara hablar, entendería y le haría cambiar de parecer. Seguí gritando su nombre por otros dos bloques más hasta que al fin di con el lugar.

Ella salió, tan bella como la recordaba. Sus ojos asustados, brillosos, sus manos temblorosas, sus brazos cruzados, sus dientes castañeando, el vaho escapando de su boca. Alternaba su mirada de mí hacia su casa, sobre su hombro, esperando a que nadie más me oyera.

Su sola imagen me dejó paralizado. Era aún más bella bajo la lluvia, con el cabello castaño cayéndole perfectamente sin proponérselo. Sus labios, algo resecos y temerosos, se me apetecían más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, pero no disponía de tiempo; Blaise y Theo llegarían pronto.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Todavía estoy enamorado de ti."

Y los minutos me pasaron más lentos que nada en el mundo. Ella no dijo nada, Zabini y Nott llegaron hacia mi lado, ella seguía sin decir nada, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se oyeron truenos a lo lejos.

-"Te amo, Hermione."

Dije un poco más alto, creyendo que tal vez no me había oído la primera vez; pero ella estaba estática, estaba pasmada, ensimismada con la vista clavada en mí, con tantos sentimientos batallando en su interior amenazando con atravesar sus poros.

Pero no obtuve nada.

La puerta tras ella se abrió y pude ver la silueta de Weasley en el umbral. Estuve seguro que lo vi a los ojos, ojos de un color azul marino, y él me vio de vuelta, confundido y alarmado. Le preguntó a Hermione qué sucedía y ella le ordenó que volviera adentro, que en seguida estaría con él. Pero no podría estar con él, ella me amaba y se iría conmigo. Y él no se movió. Ella empezó a llorar.

-"Hermione."

Repetí. Repetí los "te amo" y lo entreveré con "estoy enamorado", y rogué y supliqué que regresara conmigo, que mi vida no tenía sentido si ella no estaba conmigo. Pero ella no hacía nada más que llorar.

-"No puedo hacer esto ahora, Draco."- susurró despacio, mientras daba un paso atrás.

Yo di uno al frente, pero Nott me detuvo por el hombro previendo que Weasley haría lo mismo, y lo hizo.

-"Hermione, te amo."

Coreé una vez más, terminando de humillarme si era posible. Le reprochaba, en realidad, mi voz entonaba aquel sufrimiento e incredulidad. ¿Por qué ella seguía viéndome de manera llorosa, lastimosa?

Nada, no dijo nada.

-"Es mejor que se vayan."

Dijo la comadreja, y justo antes de que pudiera responderle, Zabini nos hizo desaparecer hacia mi mansión. No podía creer que hubiera ido hasta su puerta y ella sólo se hubiera quedado ahí, quieta, mirándome. Le confesé mis sentimientos, algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida entera, pero ella no había dicho nada.

Esperaba una respuesta, pero no obtuve nada.


	8. VII

Gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste!

* * *

**VII**

Nunca antes le había dicho que la amaba, nunca en voz alta, nunca frente a nadie más. Y cuando por fin me atrevía a hacerlo, ella se había quedado ahí de pie, viéndome de aquella manera que ya no reconocía, que ya no sabía cómo interpretar. Siempre dijo que batallaba con un montón de emociones, pero no pareció hacerlo cuando Weasley le dijo que regresara, no pareció hacerlo cuando lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó adentro.

No había nada peor que un hombre despechado en estado de ebriedad, por eso cuando aparecí en mi mansión, lo primero que hice fue destruir todo lo que estaba a mi alcance: los espejos, los cuadros, los tapetes, las cortinas y el comedor; quería que todo estuviera hecho un desastre, quería representar lo que sentía dentro, pero Theodore y Blaise estaban detrás de mí, reparando todo lo que yo iba rompiendo.

Me volví contra ellos y repartí inútiles golpes al aire que ellos esquivaron sin el menor esfuerzo, después me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron hasta mi habitación, tan fría y vacía que me daba escalofríos.

Estaba solo, completamente solo; había alejado a todos a los que una vez les importé: Mis padres, mis amigos y ahora a la mujer que amaba, todo por mis celos.

-"¿En serio crees eso? Tú no le importas, Draco, eres sólo una herramienta para ella; no puedes decir que la has perdido: nunca fue tuya."

-"¿Por qué la trajeron?"

Les pregunté a mis amigos y ellos se encogieron de hombros.

-"Dijimos que era tiempo de una intervención de emergencia, y quién mejor que Pansy Parkinson para recordarte un pedazo de tu realidad como ella solamente sabe hacerlo."

-"Me hacen quedar como una persona cruel. No hagas caso, Draco, en todo caso es por tu bien."

Escondí mi cabeza en la almohada, los síntomas de la resaca empezaban a hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo y la voz chillona de Pansy no me ayudaba para nada, mucho menos el parloteo que tenían mis tres compañeros sobre quién se quedaría esa noche a cuidarme de no hacer nada estúpido. No haría nada estúpido, ya no era un niño… Oh, coño, no engañaba a nadie, necesitaba que me encerraran para no volver a ir a buscarla y convencerla de volver conmigo.

Al final decidieron dejar a Pansy de turno y alguno de ellos volvería en la mañana, yo me abstenía de insultarlos porque resultaría inútil, los Slytherin eran perseverantes, por no decir testarudos. Así que cuando los chicos se hubieron ido, Pansy me dio aquella mirada prejuiciosa.

-"Antes de que digas nada, tienes que saber cómo son las cosas."

-"Aunque no me hayas contado nada de tu vida en los últimos años, Draco, estoy enterada de todo."

-"¡No sabes nada!"

-"Sé que Granger está jugando contigo, y que es la primera vez que te enamoras y no eres correspondido. Eres su amante, Draco, date cuenta."

-"Yo sabía que…"

-"No, no sabías. Ser su amante no es tenerla cuando tú quieres sino cuando ella quiere, es no sentir nada, ni tú por ella ni ella por ti, ningún tipo de atadura, sólo usarse el uno al otro para… creo que ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

Tenía razón, yo lo sabía. Sabía que todas esas reglas eran básicas en este tipo de juegos, pero me había enamorado de la peor manera y ahora no quería dejarla ir, no quería dejarla respirar tranquila si no estaba a mi lado. Me resultaba tan doloroso amarla.

Pansy suspiró, acomodándose a mi lado para pasar la noche, yo protesté cuando ella me quitó una de las tantas almohadas y se la colocó bajo su cabeza. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma chica que conocí camino a Hogwarts. Siempre fue bella, a su manera; era insoportable, eso sí, pero era mi mejor amiga y siempre me había ayudado.

Volteó su rostro hacia mí y pude apreciarla con más claridad, a pesar de estar todavía ebrio: sus ojos zafiro, su cabello negro y su piel tan nívea como la nieve. La había extrañado tanto, y ahora estaba a mi lado en mi peor momento.

-"Necesitas olvidarte de ella, Draco, necesitas encontrar a alguien que te quiera con sinceridad, que te valore y no te use."

-"¿Alguien como tú?"

Le pregunté al tiempo que la acercaba hacia mí y me apoyaba sobre un codo para no aplastarla, ella me vio asustada, pero le sonreí y le eché un mechón de pelo atrás; aunque éstos fueran más cortos y oscuros. Tenía que olvidarla, tenía que sacarla de mi mente, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón, y tenía que encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, y Pansy estaba tan cerca. La besé, pero ella no respondió, y cuando abrí los ojos para ver qué andaba mal, me encontré con un azul marino familiar. _Weasley._

Me sobresalté y separé, sacudiendo la cabeza para esclarecerme aunque no fue de mucha ayuda ya que la habitación empezó a girar. Ella me empujó hacia atrás con delicadeza y también hizo lo mismo con su cabeza, mucho más despacio.

-"No podemos volver ahí."- Suspiró, luego sonrió y me dio un abrazo.- "Te quiero, Draco, siempre lo hice, pero no necesitamos esto. Es obvio que no es tan fácil, es todo un proceso: primero necesitas estar solo y reflexionar."

Ella era asombrosa, tanto que me preguntaba por qué no tenía novio. ¿Estaría pasando por una situación parecida a la mía? Se le veía triste, ahora que me daba cuenta, y sola. ¿Amaría a alguien que no le correspondía de la manera correcta? ¿Habría entregado su corazón ciegamente para que se lo aventaran por los aires y se lo rompieran en miles de pedazos? A veces me preguntaba por qué nunca pude encontrar en ella lo que busqué en otras mujeres. La podría haber amado ahora que sabía que tenía la capacidad, y quién sabe hasta podríamos haber sido felices. Sin embargo… su cabello no era castaño ni enrulado, sus ojos no eran dorados, sus labios no eran tan suaves, su piel no era tan delicada. Todo esto volvió a recordarme lo que estaba atravesando.

-"Agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, Pansy."

Dije antes de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo.

-"Buenas noches, Draco."

Y me dio la espalda para dormir. Yo lo intenté también, pero era imposible; pasé toda la noche dando vueltas, sintiendo náuseas y extrañándola como nunca antes. No quería llorar por ella, no quería llorar por nadie, pero mi corazón dolía de una manera que me parecía irreal y había algo en mi pecho que me impedía respirar. ¿Eso era sufrir por amor?

Odiaba mi vida cuando se hizo de día. Lo poco que pude dormir en las últimas dos horas y el bienestar se vio opacado cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré solo otra vez, en mi cuarto, con las sábanas desordenadas y una resaca del demonio.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo único que se me apetecía era esconderme en mi cama… y estar con ella. Fue por esto que me metí a la ducha, primer paso para empezar el día, porque mientras mantuviera mi mente ocupada, menos tiempo tendría de pensar. Seco y vestido recibí a Blaise y Theodore, quienes acababan de entrar en la habitación.

No tuvieron que repetirme los hechos de ayer, los recordaba perfectamente, así que en lugar de recordarme lo patético que me había visto, sólo pasaron a ver cómo estaba hoy. De pronto, mi nariz captó cierto aroma.

-"Lirios."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Es ella."

Y corrí escaleras abajo. Corrí tan rápido como pude esa mañana, con su rostro ocupando todo en mí, lo único que quería era abrazarla y ya no dejarla ir, saltaba escalones de tres en tres para llegar rápido al comedor, porque ella tenía el ceño fruncido, porque Pansy ya estaba gritándole que no debería estar aquí, que no tenía ningún derecho, que bien podía irse por donde había venido. Tenía que detenerla.

Cuando llegué, ella me miró anhelante, al igual que yo. Su rostro seguía bellísimo, impecable, terso y sonrosado; estaba enojada pero en cuanto clavó sus ojos en mí, su expresión cambió a una de añoranza. Me extrañaba.

-"No te preocupes, Pansy, puedo hacerme cargo."

-"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que la eche?"

Preguntó, todavía con aquella voz afilada y la vista en la presa, lista para atacar si hacía falta. Les di una mirada rápida a las personas que tenía detrás para pedirles que se marcharan, y que se la llevaran con ellos. No fue fácil, pues Pansy estaba a la defensiva y daba guerrilla, pero después de amenazar con matarla si no tenía noticias de mí pronto, se fue. Cuando nos quedamos solos los dos, no sabía cómo actuar.

¿Tendría que decirle algo o esperar a que ella lo dijera? ¿Por qué me había venido a buscar? ¿Significaba eso que había terminado con el papanatas de Weasley y venía a quedarse conmigo? ¿Por qué no corría a mis brazos?

-"Veo que tienes unos buenos amigos. Me alegro mucho, Draco."

A la mierda, yo no quería hablar de mis amigos ahora. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndome eso? Asentí con la cabeza instándola a continuar, pero ella se sobó un brazo y caminó alrededor, viendo cada objeto como si nunca los hubiera visto antes.

-"Yo no tengo muchos amigos, en realidad. Nunca fui buena para hacer amigos. La primera vez que lo intenté, me sentí tan rechazada que ya no quise volver a intentarlo; recuerdo que mi madre se preocupó mucho cuando llegué llorando a casa ese día."

Estaba divagando. Seguía caminando alrededor del comedor y yo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, la observaba expectante. La conocía lo suficiente como para decir que cuando se andaba con rodeos, es porque no traía buenas noticias. Sea lo que sea, debía decírmelo ya.

-"Nunca me habías dicho que me amabas."

Dijo en cuanto se detuvo frente a mí.

-"No sirvió de mucho, al parecer."

Respondí, encogiéndome de hombros ligeramente y todavía con dolor al hablarle.

-"¿Crees que si no sintiera lo mismo, estaría aquí?"

-"Ya no sé qué creer. Contigo nunca tengo razón, Hermione."

-"Te amo tanto, Draco, por eso estoy aquí."

-"¿Y Weasley está de acuerdo?"

-"Él… no necesita saberlo por ahora; ya le expliqué lo que pasó ayer y se ha quedado tranquilo, no necesitamos otra escena."

Resoplé, incrédulo. A veces me sorprendía tanto con lo que salía, como si estar en una relación de tres fuera saludable, como si todos nos estuviéramos divirtiendo, como si Weasley fuera un completo imbécil. Por otro lado, amaba a esta mujer, a esta endemoniada mujer que había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Hermione Granger. No podía decir que extrañaba a la santurrona, porque no me había fijado en ella; me había enamorado de lo que era ahora, o en lo que se había convertido.

-"Vamos a estar bien, Draco."

-"¿C-cómo?"

Esto ya era dañino. Nos hacía daño, al menos me lo hacía a mí; no sabía qué tan buena actriz podía serlo ella para aparentarlo tan bien. Por otra parte, deseaba tanto poseerla.

-"No hagas esto más difícil."

Iba a protestar, pero ella me calló con sus labios, labios que al reconocer los míos encendieron una chispa que había olvidado. Mi cuerpo tembló, la había extrañado.

-"Sólo bésame."

Y así caí de nuevo en su trampa elegante. Sabía que no podía resistirme, sabía que me moría por tenerla otra vez en mi cama, sobre mí, sabía que cada vez que me besaba de esa manera seductora y sufrida me volvía loco, hacía que mis bajos instintos se apoderaran de los de ella. Mis manos se perdían en su pelo, mis labios en su cuello, y partes me faltaban para tocarla a toda ella.

Todavía tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero por ahora las palabras sobraban.


	9. VIII

Sé que es corto, pero no podía esperar más a subirlo.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**VIII**

Perra.

No había otra forma de definirla.

Jugaba con los dos, nos amaba a los dos, nos mentía a los dos. No se podía caer más bajo y ella lo disfrutaba. Tal vez creía que eso, en su retorcida mente, no estaba tan mal. Pero lo estaba.

Y que Weasley fuera un _completo_ imbécil le ayudaba mucho.

No sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese pelirrojo o dónde rayos vivía; si después de escuchar que otro le confiesa a su novia que la ama y la necesita de vuelta no era para alarmarse, ¿entonces qué lo era? Tampoco tenía ni idea de qué pudo haberle dicho Hermione para tranquilizarlo, para despistarlo, para que ya no sospechara nada. Por Merlín, ¿se podía ser más imbécil?

Todo funcionaba en beneficio de Hermione, y por algún motivo, ella era la única que salía ganando.

No se podía amar a dos personas a la vez, era egoísta y nunca nadie sería feliz. Aunque ella lo pareciese, aunque él lo ignorase, aunque yo sufriese.

Perra.

Pero la amaba así, para desgracia mía.

Y ahora que finalmente había encontrado la puta que habitaba en ella, seguía sin poder decirle que no. No lo terminaba de entender pues la solución era sencilla, el problema era que a mí nunca me gustaron las cosas sencillas. Estaba muy cerca ya de perder la cabeza.

Dejé que pasaran más tardes en su compañía, analizando si podría aceptar esta situación. Sus manos me distraían, pero cuando se estaba quieta, era callada. Ya no teníamos nada que decirnos después de hacer el amor.

Todavía la amaba, seguía sintiendo cosas por ella y quería tenerla conmigo, pero, simplemente, no era lo mismo. Nos quedábamos en silencio, observando algún punto distante en mi habitación, con las manos unidas y los cuerpos desnudos. Días atrás esto hubiera sido la perfección, ahora era intrigante. Frío.

A mí nunca me importó, nunca le presté atención a las señales, a los sentimientos, a los momentos extraños que se tenían antes de un inminente final; por eso no los reconocía. No reconocía que algo estaba decayendo, que algo estaba cambiando. Que quizás el _nosotros_ estaba acabando.

Fue una de aquellas tardes en que me di cuenta de que ya nada de esto tenía sentido. Se vistió en silencio, como siempre lo hacía, y tomó sus cosas del trabajo, yo la observé, metido en las sábanas blancas, mientras me daba cuenta.

-"Nos vemos mañana, Draco."

Dijo, luego me dio un beso en los labios y se dio media vuelta. Fría.

-"Espera."

Dije yo, a lo que ella se detuvo, sorprendida. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de manera cruel, como si intentara leerme, como si intentara descifrar la resolución que yo mostraba. Sí, estaba decidido, por fin después de mucho tiempo.

-"No creo que sea buena idea."

-"Entonces nos veremos en dos días."

-"No, Hermione."

Ella entreabrió la boca, pasmada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, yo continué.

-"No creo que sea buena idea seguir viéndonos. Esto… no tiene sentido."

-"No digas tonterías."

Negó. Negó cualquier atisbo de cordura que comenzaba a mostrar, negó el hecho de que yo estaba despertando de una vez por todas y me azotaba la realidad.

-"No entiendes, Hermione. Esta será la última vez; ya no quiero verte."

Y así, dolida como estaba, se encogió de hombros concediéndome lo que le pedía y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más. Era mejor así, sin despedidas incómodas o dolorosas; el tiempo mostraría que la última palabra era para mí.

El problema era que ella no lo veía ahora, no veía que no teníamos nada más que una habitación llena de paredes, una cama desordenada con doseles y vacía.

Sentimientos flotando en el aire, quizás intentando impregnarse en las cortinas y los empapelados, llenos todavía de cosas que nosotros admitíamos, pero no gozábamos en realidad. Un final incompleto.

La jarra del amor no estaría seca hasta que la última gota cayera.


	10. IX

Había avanzado bastante en este capítulo pero por algún desconocido motivo mi computadora decidió no guardarlo y cuando quise continuar, me di con la sorpresa de no haber empezado nunca! No podía recordar nada de lo que había escrito así que tomé inspiración de la canción "**Love the way you lie part** **2**" de Rihanna ft. Eminem, que describe el insano amor que estos personajes tan bien conocen.

Si lo encuentran muy_ traducido-al-pie-de-la-letra_ o confuso no me odien, sólo quería subir el capítulo lo más antes posible.

Espero que les guste =_=

* * *

**IX**

En el primer momento de nuestra historia juntos, el futuro parecía tan brillante y apacible. Hermione Granger era la primera mujer con la que soñaba un futuro, con la que quería una relación, con la cual formar una familia; sin embargo, todo estaba acabando tan mal. En algún momento supe que sería así, pero todavía no sabía por qué seguía tan sorprendido.

Ella siempre sería la mujer a la que amaría, a pesar de que había perdido la cabeza.

Me volvía loco incluso cuando no estaba con ella, porque la recordaba y su recuerdo era insoportable. La extrañaba demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo la quería empujar bien lejos y rugirle que no volviera a mí a menos que me amara de verdad y estuviera dispuesta a entregarse a esto. Así me pasaba los días, bebiendo en soledad y teniendo estas batallas incomprensibles en mi propia mente, donde siempre perdía.

Hubo un par de veces en los que nos encontramos en el Ministerio, en un ascensor, en un corredor o en la puerta de algún despacho; y era cuando se desataba el infierno. Le gritaba un par de insultos, ella soltaba bofetadas, la tomaba de los hombros y la apartaba, y ella me empujaba y me pegaba. Hubo otro par de veces en los que colegas intervinieron, en los que la gravilla de las paredes se quedaba en nuestras voces y el cristal se hacía añicos por las riñas.

Es que en este tira y afloja, ella siempre ganaría incluso cuando yo tenía razón.

Decía que me amaba, y que si yo la amaba tenía que aceptarla, que si yo la amaba sabría comprender por lo que ella estaba pasando, y que si era paciente y sabía esperar, seríamos felices. Me tenía comiendo de su mano fábulas, cuentos de mentiras, palabras violentas y amenazas vacías.

Y yo la perdonaba, porque a veces le creía.

Era enfermizo saber que todas esas peleas eran las que me tenían satisfecho.

Tal vez era masoquista. Trataba de escapar pero no quería irme en realidad, no hasta que esas paredes de grava se derrumbaran y sólo quedara humo lleno de recuerdos.

Una noche ella volvió, y con ella mi ira.

Se disculpó y me pidió que le diera otra oportunidad, me pidió que intentáramos arreglar lo que casi habíamos perdido, que lo nuestro no podía acabar así y que el amor que profesábamos era como poético, simplemente se sabía que iba a durar.

Y me dejé llevar por sus palabras otra vez, por sus incesantes palabras de amor que gemía a mi oído cuando la hacía mía en mi cama. Los minutos que duraba aquel éxtasis eran lo mejor que podía sentir, era como si de pronto todo el pasado quedara bien enterrado y sólo estaban ella, la cama, sus besos, sus te amo y yo, congelados en la perfección. Luego, después del letargo, me esclarecía, y todo sabía amargo, porque veía la verdad. La veía a ella llena de mentiras y más mentiras.

Porque digo, ella era una sucia zorra a la que le gustaba jugar cruelmente, que se tiraba a quién mierda sabía cuántos más; y yo, fiel o leal, o estúpido como nunca antes, la esperaba. ¿Qué podía ser peor que saber que ella no estaba enamorada de mí? Escucharla decir cada noche que me amaba.

Rabia.

Es de mañana y se despierta, un rayo de sol golpea su rostro con el maquillaje corrido y está enredada en las sábanas, en este lecho de destrucción. Me mira alarmada, quizás porque pasé toda la noche viéndola dormir, silencio, le digo, que hable despacio y me diga que está terriblemente arrepentida, que me empujó contra el velador la noche anterior para que así yo la empujara de mi vida para siempre. Me mira confundida, sonrío y le digo que me toque para que así yo le pueda gritar que no me toque, que corra despavorida hacia el pasillo para yo seguirla como un cachorrito perdido. Sin ella no era nada, estaba completamente perdido y necesitaba que me abrazara, después que me dijera lo horrible que era pero que siempre me iba a amar. Y luego de eso, que me golpeara fuertemente, como consecuencia del destructivo sendero en el que andaban dos psicópatas como nosotros; pero sabíamos que no importaban todas las puñaladas que nos podíamos dar el uno al otro, siempre nos apoyaríamos y nos cuidaríamos las espaldas porque éramos afortunados de estar juntos. Juntos movíamos montañas, así que para qué hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, ¿cierto? Ella me había traicionado dos veces, sí, ¿pero quién contaba? Yo podría haberla traicionado tres veces más, pero empezaba a perder la cuenta. Y juntos viviríamos para siempre porque habíamos encontrado la fuente de una juventud robada. Nuestro amor, sí, era una locura y estábamos locos, mas me negaba a recibir ayuda de ningún tipo. Le sonrío otra vez y ella entiende, se incorpora y hace ademanes de irse. No se puede ir. No se puede ir, le repito, mi mansión es enorme y si ella se va quemaré todos los dos mil metros cuadrados y no habría ni mierda que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Llora y yo lloro también. A su lado estaba jodidamente cuerdo pero sin ella perdía la razón.

La amaba enloquecidamente, y ese era precisamente el problema.


End file.
